How Flame Met LD and Tak
by LD
Summary: Megan a normal teen girl suddenly is given a most special gift


How we all met- By Invader Flame/ Flame Author Note: Okay first the story of how I became a tamer, then how me, Tak and LD all met! Yayness! I don't own Digimon, LD, G-Renamon, Tak, or Fillermon. I own Demon and me though!  
  
Meg sat at her computer typing furiously; a frustrated look crossed her face.  
  
"What in the world is going on here?" Meg growled as she kicked her computer, she sighed and brushed her shoulder length brown hair out of her eyes and pushed up her blue-framed glasses. "The computer can't have just frozen! I didn't do anything, we don't have any viruses, and I haven't even touched it!" She groaned and let her head drop down to her desk, her computer beeped and flashed strangely. "This can't be happening. If the computer is hacked Dad'll KILL me!" Meg squeaked frightened at the idea of her dad getting angry at her, she quickly got off her chair and crouched under her desk to see if any wires were un-attached.  
  
She crawled sadly back out from under the desk, it was hopeless. The computer was messed. She was in big trouble.  
  
Suddenly, out of no where a blast of blue light came from her computer blasting at Meg with force, Meg screamed and was sent flying from her chair to the floor. "What in the name of sugar frosting was that?!" Meg yelled as she stood up once more smoothing her black 'Y?' t-shirt and fuzzy red pants.  
  
Her computer screen flashed and a smiley face appeared on the screen.  
  
'You have mail!' The smiley face said in its annoying computer voice, Meg crawled weakly over and clicked the face with her mouse. There was another brief flash and all seemed to turn normal, Meg sighed with relief and looked down to the mouse in her hand. Only it wasn't a mouse. It was a strange device that looked like a cell-phone, but it had buttons like a game boy and a strange scanning device on the top. Meg turned it over in her hand, it was gold and red and the screen on it flashed yellow, it also had a strange slot at the left side.  
  
'Hello Elemental Collector, I am your guide to take you on the wondrous journey that is the Digi-world!' The device chimed, as a smiley face appeared on it much like the one on her computer screen.  
  
"T-t-the Digi-world? You've got to be kidding, Digimon are only pretend! Digimon is just a TV show!" Meg stammered the smiley face turned to a frown.  
  
'Oh no, it's much more than that. You've only been seeing recorded events of actual tamer's lives in a format that your mind can comprehend.'  
  
"Then what about the toys?" She held up her Beelzemon action figure that was standing on her desk, she hugged it and put it back down.  
  
'Those? Heheheh, well the tamers had to make money some way didn't they?' The smiley face smirked with a mischievous look, and Meg glared at it.  
  
"This is just too weird for words." Meg sighed and walked over to her bed, as she flopped down the computer beeped again.  
  
'Ow! I may be a computer but I have feelings too! Don't just throw me around! By the way, my name is EDDA.'  
  
Meg rolled her eyes as she reached down on her quilt and picked up the computer, she looked the smiley face in the eye.  
  
"EDDA? What kind of a name is THAT?" Meg stuck out her tongue in mock disgust and the computer smiley face growled.  
  
'Elemental Digimon Data Accomplisher. Without me, you can't do anything!'  
  
Meg blinked and looked outside as the stars came out, sending a small glow across the room to her computer.  
  
"Oh. So. where's my Digimon?" Meg asked not so casually, EDDA's look turned slowly flustered.  
  
'Er.. that's the part I'm trying to figure out. When I was sent here I lost a lot of data. I'm trying to reclaim it but it takes awhile. Wait!' EDDA's screen flashed bright green. 'Okay, I need a disc, A CD any kind of CD as long as you're willing to part with it.' Meg shrugged but went to her CD shelf; she finally picked out a CD that she had burned that composed of a bunch of her favorite artists.  
  
"I can always burn this again." Meg noted as she walked across her carpeted room and placed the CD into the little slot at the left side of EDDA.  
  
'Good girl. Now hold on for a moment and I'll get to work!'  
  
Daylight plunged into Meg's room, spilling across the floor from her window like a carton of spilled juice.  
  
Meg groaned groggily and searched for her glasses on her side table, finally finding them she pushed them onto her face and looked to EDDA. A gold disc now was in the place of her burned CD and a small blue and white speckled egg sat beside that.  
  
"Wow." Meg managed to say in a small whisper as she picked up the egg.  
  
Suddenly the egg began to shake and move, Meg gasped but kept holding it, a tiny crack appeared on it. "Eeep!" Meg dropped it on her bed surprised panicking she backed away. "It's alive!" A small purple little head-like creature popped out of the egg, it had a small forked tail and tiny droopy cat like ears.  
  
"De?" It asked as it opened it's wide bright yellow eyes and gazed up at Meg.  
  
Meg's eyes went wide as well as starry as she peered down at the tiny baby like creature in front of her.  
  
"You're adorable!!!" She cooed, the small Digimon purred back at her.  
  
"Demon." It said in a tired voice, Meg nodded to herself registering its name in her mind. "De, mon de de mon." It opened one eye and Meg laughed as she picked it up and hugged it tightly.  
  
"I can't believe it! You're mine!" She smiled as she gazed at Demon lovingly. "This is a dream come true!" Demon closed its eyes and quietly fell asleep in her arms.  
  
"Oh, its hatched already has it?" EDDA's computer expression changed to a smile. "That's great! As you probably already know, that Digimon known as Demon is your digital partner. However Demon is only at baby form and can only say its name, but once you feed it, care for it, and give it lots of love it'll Digivolve to in-training form! Then from there it'll go to rookie, champion, ultimate and Mega, each time getting stronger. But you have a long way to go till then."  
  
Meg nodded wisely hugging Demon tightly, she smiled and her eyes sparkled.  
  
"So this is it then. I'm a Tamer!" She jumped up pumping her fists into the air. "ALL RIGHT!"  
  
~~  
  
Meg sat avidly typing to Tak and LD her two best online friends as Demon sat by her sleeping cutely. "Sheesh, this has to be the most boring day of all the days!" Meg murmured, she turned on some Phantom Of The Opera music and began to hum along; suddenly Demon's eyes burst open.  
  
"Dee!"  
  
"Huh?" Meg asked as she picked him up, he struggled against her; finally giving up she placed him on the ground sighing. Meg sighed again as both of her friends had typed a quick 'have to go' in their e-mails. "Fammit." Meg cursed in her 'not really cursing but expressing anger' way.  
  
Demon tugged at her pant leg frantically, Meg groaned but followed him through her empty house out the door and onto the front lawn.  
  
"Holy sardine!" Meg squeaked as she came face to face with a huge Digimon, it was a BlackKuwagamon.  
  
"So, I AM right there is a pitiful little Digimon here that I can suck data from." BlackKuwagamon snickered.  
  
"NO!!! DEMON RUN!" Meg screamed, but Demon jumped at the BlackKuwagamon spitting bubbles at him.  
  
"Crud." Meg whispered as Demon was struck from the air.  
  
"Not so fast!" A girl with short brown hair and brown eyes ran to the scene, she wore blue jeans and a dark black t-shirt with Happy Noodle Boy on it. She seemed familiar but for some reason Meg couldn't place her, a fluffy pink Digimon stood at her side.  
  
"FillerBunny?" Meg blinked at the craziness of the scene. "What the fuzz is going on?"  
  
The FillerBunny-like Digimon attacked BlackKuwagamon with ease at first, but that all changed with BlackKuwagamon's first attack.  
  
"BLACK SLICER!" B.K (Initials. Figure it out. Lol) cried blasting his attack.  
  
"Fillermon! Jump!" The girl in the HNB shirt cried, following the order the bunny jumped into the air dodging the attack. Next a girl wearing a blood red sleeveless shirt and black pants, she was tall, with dark brown hair. Something about her clicked in Meg's mind too, but she just couldn't place it again, behind her was a Renamon he wore a black coat and had a patch of spiky green hair.  
  
"Go get 'em G-Renamon!" The other girl cried as Fillermon and G-Renamon attacked at the same time, BlackKuwagamon screamed and exploded into data.  
  
"Er.. Thanks?" Meg squeaked amazed. "No problem! I'm Katie and this is my friend Lilly.. but everyone calls her LD." Said the girl with the HNB shirt.  
  
"No?!" Meg practically screamed.  
  
"Er.. yeah!" LD, (the red shirt girl ^^) replied.  
  
"LD! TAK! HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET TO BC?!" Meg cried.  
  
"Tak? How do you know my online name?" Katie asked bewildered as she scooted closer to LD, eager to get away from the spazzy-crazed girl.  
  
"It's ME!! Put two and two together! You're in BC I know your online names, I'm really crazy!" Meg cried out frustrated and amazed all at once.  
  
"Umm." LD blinked and looked at Meg. "You do seem a little familiar."  
  
Meg turned to Katie took in a breath.  
  
"LAZERS! ALL HUMAN STINK FILTH FEAR THE MIGHTY IRKEN THAT IS FLAME, FOR WITH HER THE IRKEN RACE SHALL PREVAIL OVER EARTH!" Meg yelled her voice echoing over the hills; Katie's eyes went wide  
  
"FLAME!" She asked, Meg nodded.  
  
Ld turned to Tak in astonishment.  
  
"Flame?!" They both said at once.  
  
"Yeah!" Meg answered.  
  
"FLAME!" They both cried and hugged her joyously.  
  
"Woah! This is crazy! How can we all be here?! Together! Am I dreaming?" Meg pinched herself cautiously.  
  
"No dummy, they're tamers! So are you!" G-Renamon replied rolling his eyes.  
  
"Wow! That means we can see each other- ALL THE TIME!" Meg squealed and jumped up and down dancing a happy jig around Katie and LD.  
  
"Yay!" Katie, LD, Meg, Demon, and Fillermon chorused.  
  
"God, someone get me out of here." G-Renamon groaned.  
  
~The End.~ 


End file.
